Souviens toi
by BoothandBones
Summary: Alors qu'ils semblent enfin s'être trouvés,Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan,vont être séparé par une chose qu'ils n'imaginaient jamais arriver.Tempe saura-t-elle faire ce qu'il faut pour lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu?Booth pourra-t-il lui faire confiance?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuuuuur ! xD Hé bien, j en ai mis du temps a retrouver de l inspiration pour une nouvelle fic. Je vous jure que ca pas été facile de trouver une nouvelle idée... J'espère que ca va vous plaire ! Je peux rien vous promettre sur la rapidité des mises a jour, je suis assez chargée ces temps...Donc voila^^**

**Je voudrais juste dire un petit merci a tout ceux qui on lu mes trois autres fic et qui continuent encore a me mettre quelques reviews, ca fait toujours très très plaisir !!!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de la FOX**__** et de Kathy Reichs.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tempérance était penchée au dessus de vieux ossement disposé sur la table d'autopsie de la plateforme. Un silence imperturbable l'entourait alors qu'il était environ 7h du matin. Elle s'attendait à voir apparaître d'ici une minute à l'autre les premiers employés de l'institut. Elle replongea ses yeux dans les orbites creuses du squelette et se re-concentra. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée plutôt bruyante de son joyeux partenaire qui avait du sans doute passer une très bonne nuit vu son humeur plus que festive. Tenant a la main deux grands cafés, il s'approcha de Bones.

-Bonjouuuur ! Dit-il en lui mettant sous le nez le gobelet tout droit sortit de chez Starbuck.

-Hé, bien ?! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Je me suis dis que tu devais déjà être entrain de travailler à cette heure-ci, alors j'ai pensé, allez Seeley, vas dire un petit coucou à ton amie Bones...

-Sois tu as passé la nuit avec une grande blonde, soit tu as un service à me demander...

-J'ai pas le droit d'être aimable un samedi matin ? S'écria-t-il d'un air faussement blessé.

Elle soupira bruyamment et abandonna une fois pour toute son face-à-face avec le squelette. Elle saisit le café et se dirigea vers son bureau suivie de près par Booth. Ils s'assirent cote-à-cote sur le canapé.

-Alors comment elle s'appelle ?

-Hé bien, pour une fois, tu te trompes, j'étais plus que seul hier soir, mais c'est vrai que j ai un petit service à te demander. Tu es occupée ce soir ?

-Non, je pensais rester ici.

-Parfait, alors tu m'accompagneras à une soirée. Tenue classe de rigueur.

-Quoi ??

-J'ai une soirée protocolaire ce soir, où l'on doit être accompagné et je me disais que personne ne serait plus parfait que ma partenaire pour venir avec moi !

-Si tu me flattes, c'est que t'es vraiment désespéré !

Il fit une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret et elle lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

-Non, sérieusement, tu me rendrais un grand service.

-Tu dois vraiment être accompagné ?

-Bah, oui, tu sais c'est ce genre de bal soulant qu'organise une fois par an la police de Washington en faveur d'associations ou je sais pas quoi...Et ce sera beaucoup plus supportable si tu es avec moi...S'il te plait.

-Bon, d'accord...

Il lui sortit un de ces énormes sourires du genre pub pour dentifrice et lui tendit un dossier qu'il avait bien dissimulé jusque là.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une affaire !

-Franchement ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné ca plutôt ??

-Parce que tu m aurais dit que tu devais travailler ce soir.

-Mmmh...Futé.

-Je sais.

-On y va ?

-On y va !

-Booth, quoi que tu dises, je conduis aujourd'hui, je viens ce soir si tu me laisses conduire toute la journée !

-Hors de question !

-Tu veux être seul et abandonné ce soir ?

-Non mais je...

-Donnes-moi les clés !

Il roula les yeux et lui lança les clés tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte vitrée du labo. Ca allait une vraie belle journée pour notre duo de choc.

**Voilaaaaaaaa, je sais que c'est court mais c'est juste la mise en route, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à très vite pour la suite !!! Bizoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow ! xD Hé bien ! Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez le début de ma new Fic !! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis fait plagiée... Je suis dégoutée !**** J'avais écris une critique de Bones plus ou moins longue sur Allociné et un blog a repris mot a mot ce que j avais mis... Je lui ai mis un commentaire en lui disant de l'enlever etc. et je crois bien qu'il la effacé ! Ce genre de personne devrait penser à s'acheter un cerveau pour se faire leur propre avis... Heureusement que c'était pas une de mes fics parce que là, j aurais vraiment mais VRAIMENT péter un câble...xD Zeeeeeeeeeen^^  
BREF, je me tais !**

**Bonne lectuuuuuuuure !!!!**

**Chapitre 2**

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux du crime où se trouvaient plusieurs voitures de police et le fourgon du Jefferson. En effet, Zack était déjà présent en train de ramasser des prélèvements et de photographier les lieux. Apres lui avoir rapidement dit bonjour, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers ce qui les intéressaient vraiment ; les ossements.  
Ni une, ni deux, Tempe s'accroupit et commença à examiner le corps. Rapidement, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec un grave trauma à la tête.

Pendant ce temps-là, Seeley alla faire son boulot d'enquêteur.

Environ une heure plus tard, Booth savait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et Bones avait déjà fait envoyé le corps à l institut. Bones conduisit jusqu'à l'institut et rendit les clés à Booth pour qu'il puisse retourner à son bureau du FBI pour faire la paperasse en rapport avec la nouvelle enquête. Pendant ce temps-là, Bones et les fouines commencèrent à examiner les ossements.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ? Demanda Camille en se rapprochant de la table d'autopsie.

-Femme, 20-25ans, adepte de Tennis apparemment, dit automatiquement Zack. Sérieux trauma à la tête, mais on ne peut pas encore affirmer que ce soit la cause de la mort.

-Bien, trouve ce que c'est et vient me le dire. Ou a-t-elle été retrouvée ?

-Dans les ordures du restaurant italien Pasta Mia a l'angle de la 16eme, répondit Brennan du tac au tac. Bien, je vais dans mon bureau...faire...de la paperasse en attendant que Zack ait terminé de nettoyer les os.

-Ca va, ma chérie ? Demanda Angela devant l'air soucieux de son amie.

-Oui, ca va. Pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?

-Tu as l'air...nerveuse.

-...Non, je vais bien.

Bien que personne ne l'eut peut être remarqué, Angela avait flairé que quelque chose était en train de se passer dans la petite tête de Tempe. Une fois que Cam fut partit à son tour dans son bureau, l'artiste se précipita dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assise devant son ordinateur en feignant de se concentre sur une image de main.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien d'important.

- Ma chérie, n'oublie pas que je sais que tu ne sais pas mentir.

-...Booth m'a demandé d'aller au bal de la police avec lui.

-Sérieux ??

-Oui.

-Et c'est quand ?

-Ce soir.

-QUOI ??? Mais t'as une robe au moins ???

-Ange, c'est juste le bal de la police, je vais mettre un truc simple. Je sais pas moi, j'ai la jupe brune qui va avec le haut, c'est plutôt joli.

-Hors de question ! A midi, on va faire les boutiques ! Ne me regarde pas comme ca, je te trainerais s'il le faut !

-Mais puisque je te dis que...

-Que t'as dit Booth ? Tenue classe de rigueur ?

-Euh...Oui...

-Bah alors! C'est à quelle heure?

-Il passe me prendre vers 19h

-Parfait, tu demandes ton après-midi à Cam et tu iras te préparer convenablement !

-Pourquoi devrait-elle me demander son après-midi ? Dit Cam en arrivant dans le bureau.

-Booth l'a invitée au bal de la police de Washington. Elle. Que elle. Et ils vont surement boire beaucoup de champagne.

-Je vois...

-Vous êtes bien d'accord qu'elle doit porter un truc classe ?

-Oui, c'est bien pour ca que je n'ai jamais aimé y aller...

-Tu vois ma chérie, il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping.

-Bon d'accord. Cam, est-ce que je peux prendre mon après-midi ?

-On vient de débuter une nouvelle enquête, mais je pense que Zack pourra s'en sortir jusqu'à demain matin.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement et elles partirent diner en ville. Apres avoir terminé leurs nouilles au poulet, la séance shopping commença. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Bones préférait faire, mais avec une Angela aussi hystérique, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Cependant après les premières boutique où elle trouvait toujours un mot a dire sur toutes les tenues qu'elle essayait, elle commença à se laisser aller et à porter tout et n'importe quoi accompagné de son amie qui trouvait un malin plaisir a faire essayer des choses plus ou moins hideuse à Tempe. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient revenues à leur 15ans ! Pourtant elles ne perdirent pas de vue leur objectif principal, à savoir ; la tenue de Tempe pour la soirée. L'heure tournait et Ange devait bientôt retourner travailler. Elles avaient réussi à se décider sur deux robes. Une noire qui paressait un peu trop simple à Ange et une bordeaux qui semblait trop « sexy » à Bones. Après maintes explication et arguments en tout genre, plus saugrenus les uns que les autres la part de l'artiste, notre anthropologue porta son choix sur la plus sexy des deux. Décotée juste comme il faut et légèrement échancrée sur le coté, notre petite Tempe ressemblait à une de ces stars qui sont sur les tapis rouges.

Puis, Tempe rentra rapidement chez elle après avoir déposé Angela à l'institut. Elle vérifia rapidement son courrier et son répondeur puis alla se couler un bain dans lequel elle se plongea avec délice. Cela faisait décidément bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas pris un après-midi pour se chouchouter. Et même si c'était «pour » Booth cela n'en rendait pas la chose moins agréable.

Une heure plus tard, elle était déjà en train de se sécher les cheveux, hésitant sur la coiffure a adopter ; attaché ? Lisse ? Ondulé ? Chignon ? Boucles ?

_« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui me prend, je vais juste à une soirée avec Booth ! »_ Se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux comme pour évacuer le stress et faire partir cette boule au ventre qui commençait à augmenter au gré des minutes qui passait. Elle respira un bon coup et se reprit. Elle s'habilla et se coiffa en laissant retomber ses boucles auburn sur ses épaules.

Le temps passa et il fut déjà 19h, elle sortit et alla attendre Booth devant chez elle. Il ne se fit pas tarder.

-Bones, t'es a l'heure, super ! Dit-il en sortant de voiture. J'ai eu peur que...

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Je...Woaw! Bones ! T'es magnifique !

-Tu trouves ?

-Incroyable !

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. On a sortit le grand jeu tout les deux !

Ils se sourirent et comme à leur habitude, ils montèrent en voiture, Booth au volant et Tempérance sur le siège passager malgré les protestations de celle-ci qui exigeait de conduire d'après le contrat qu'il avait passé le matin même. Direction ; le bal de police.

**A Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre**

**xD J espère que ca vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience^^**

**Mon idée génialissime que j avais pour cette fic, et bah je viens de voir qu'en fait ils l'ont déjà mise dans un épisode de la saison 4... Mais je vais le mettre à ma sauce et le plus différent possible de comme ils ont fait dans la série. xD**

**Sur ce, à très bientôt !! Bizooooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow !!! Voici le chapitre 3 !! xD ****Merci encore pour les reviews ! Comme le dirons certainement tout les auteurs de FanFics, rien ne nous fait plus plaisir^^**

**J'espère que ce new chapitre va vous plaire !!**

**Si je peux me permettre, je vous propose une chanson a écouter en même temps que de lire ce chapitre =D **

**Norah Jones – Don't know why**

**Allez, bonne lectuuuuuuure !!!**

**Chapitre 3**

Nos héros tout deux sur leur 31, arrivèrent enfin à la salle de bal. La nuit s'était abattue sur Washington et les invités étaient, pour la plupart, déjà arrivé. Booth arrêta la voiture et sortit ouvrir la portière à Bones.

-Voulez-vous prendre mon bras madame? Dit-il.

-Ooh, avec plaisir, mister Booth.

Ils se sourirent et allèrent à la soirée. La salle était joliment décorée ; lumière tamisée, grand pan de tissus décorant les murs, plusieurs tables rondes était éparpillée un peu partout sauf vers la scène où plusieurs couples dansaient sur une musique douce. Un peu mal à l'aise, ils allèrent directement s'asseoir à leur table. Enfin, ils essayèrent, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient apostrophés par des connaissances de Booth. Au bout de presque 10 minutes de parlottes, ils atteignirent enfin leur table. Ils se retrouvèrent avec deux autres couples et après quelques discours interminables, le repas fut servi. Tout au long du diner, nos deux partenaires sympathisèrent avec les quatre autres convives plutôt charmant, mais assez ennuyant avec leurs histoires de couple.

-Et vous, ca fait longtemps ? Fit une dénommée Jenny.

-Quoi ? Comment ca ? Demanda Bones incrédule.

-Je crois qu'ils croient qu'on est ensemble, Bones, lui souffla Booth.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Continua Jenny.

-Non

-Non.

-On est...

-On est juste partenaires.

-Oui, partenaires...

-Ni plus, ni moins ?

-Partenaires...

-Enfin...

-Quoi ??

-Je voulais juste dire que tu es aussi mon meilleur ami.

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne le suis pas pour toi ?

-Si, bien sur, mais je coirs que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis comme ca.

-Vous n'avez jamais...vous savez... coucher ensemble ? Demanda Jenny, décidément bien curieuse.

-Noooon ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-On est juste coéquipier.

-Coéquipiers et amis.

Un silence gênant s'installa autour de la table, Booth se racla la gorge et comme pour échapper a cette situation, il se leva et tendit sa main a Brennan.

-Tu danses avec moi ?

-Mmmh...Avec plaisir !

Elle se leva à son tour ravie par l'initiative de Booth et ils allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous sur la piste.

- Hé bah si ces ceux-là ne s'aiment pas, je n'y comprends plus rien !

Pendant ce temps là près de la scène, Booth avait déjà une main sur la hanche de Tempe et l'autre serrait celle de sa partenaire. Ils commencèrent à danser, lentement sur une musique langoureuse, le regard profondément ancré dans celui de l'autre. Leurs corps tout entier s'attiraient dangereusement, si bien que peu à peu, tout ce qui les entourait commençait à s'évanouir dans leurs esprits pour ne laisser place qu'à eux. Au fur et à mesures qu'ils valsaient, ils se rapprochèrent pour finir presque enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Booth pouvait respirer son délicat parfum à la lavande, respirant lentement comme pour s'en imprégner tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre son torse comme pour écouter battre pour elle le cœur de cet homme.

On aurait dit que le temps avait été mis sur pause, comme si pour une fois Bones et Booth se comportaient et se voyaient en personne et non en collègue, comme si le temps d'une danse, ils échappaient à ce quotidien remplis de meurtres et de violence pour laisser place a la magie d'un instant doux et chimérique.

Mais ce bref moment de répits fut interrompu par de grands applaudissement, c'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde était en train d'applaudir l'orchestre qui venait de terminer son morceau. Ils se séparent, confus par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils retournent s'asseoir tandis qu'un nouveau discours allait être prononcé. Soudain, le téléphone de Brennan se mit à sonner et n'ayant cure de l'orateur, elle sortit de la salle pour répondre.

-Angela ?

-Oui ma chérie, j ai enfin l'identité de notre jeune victime, elle s'appelle Kristen Andrews. Elle avait 23ans et était dans une ligue de Tennis amateur...

-Kristen Andrews ??

-Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Je crois que je la connaissais. Elle n'a pas un frère appelé Ryan ?

-Attends...Oui, Ryan Andres, 26 ans.

-Ce sont les enfants à une bonne amie qui est décédée l'année dernière. On a souvent passé de bons moment tous ensemble...Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupirant lourdement devant l'affreuse nouvelle. Cet a ce même moment que Booth décida de se manifester.

-Ca va ??? S'inquit-il

-Je...Ca va...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

-La jeune femme qu'on a trouvé, je la connaissais bien, c'était la fille à une très bonne amie a moi...

-Tempérance...Je suis vraiment désolé... Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

-Oui...Allons boire un verre. Merci Angela, dit elle en reprenant le téléphone. Je viendrais voir tout ca demain matin.

-Tu es sure que ca va aller ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas et puis, Booth est avec moi. Ca va aller, a demain.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et elle se retourna vers Seeley qui affichait un air triste et inquiet. Ils devaient être triste autant l'un que l'autre sur le fait d'avoir été rattrapé si vite par la réalité. Ils décidèrent de sortir du bâtiment et de rejoindre la voiture à Booth.

-Bones, tu veux conduire ?

Elle lui décocha un petit sourire parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il essayait de lui remonter un peu le moral. Elle répondit par la négative et s'assit sur le siège passager. Booth entra à son tour dans le véhicule et mit les clés dans le contact.

-Booth, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai gâchée ta soirée, si tu veux y retourner je peux rentrer en taxi et on...

-Chut !

-Quoi ?

-Bones, tu n'as pas gâchée ma soirée, loin de là, c'était super, je te jure. Et qui a dit qu'elle était finie ?

-C'est vrai...Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Bah, je sais pas...

-On va boire un verre chez moi ?

-Si tu as du whisky, ca me va.

Il démarra la voiture, et près de dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant l'immeuble de Brennan. Ils montèrent à l'appartement de Bones et elle ouvrit la porte. Pendant qu'elle cherchait le fameux whisky et des verres, Booth s'affala sur le sofa. Elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-De quoi ?

-De ton amie.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Se confier a quelque un de confiance, ca fait du bien parfois.

-T'as raison

Pendant qu'il versa les deux premiers verres de la soirée, elle commença a parler, lui ouvrant timidement la porte de ses souvenirs.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow everybody !! Sorry j ai mis un peu de temps à mettre ce chapitre, mais demain j ai les exams qui commence, et je suis en pleine révision de dernière minutes ! XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews super top !! Vous êtes adorables !!**

**Allez je vous laisse lire tranquille ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 4**

Quelle heure était-il ? 6h ? 8h ? Nos deux partenaires semblaient ne pas s'en être rendu conte, mais il était 9h15 passée. Tempérance ouvrit lentement les yeux ; alourdit par une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée. D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie sur les coussins du canapé qui lui semblaient être bien plus confortable qu'à l accoutumée. Elle tata de ses mains la chose où était posée sa tête. Plutôt dure, large et avec des boutons ? Elle sursauta et constata que ce qui lui servait de sommier depuis quelques heures n'était autre que Booth ! Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et constata les dégâts en voyant les cadavres de bouteille sur la table basse. Surtout qu'elle sentait le mal de tête arriver. Son coéquipier n'avait pas belle mine non plus, une barbe de trois jours ombrageait son visage et on aurait dit qu'un ouragan s'était lever sur un seul coté de sa tête. Elle tenta de le réveiller mais il grogna quelque chose d incompréhensible. Elle opta pour lui laisser une minute ou deux de sommeil en plus et partit prendre une douche après avoir fait couler du café. Quand elle réapparut dans la cuisine, elle aperçût Booth qui avait déjà servi deux tasses. Apparemment, il souffrait du même mal de tête qu'elle. Il se retenait sa tête avec ses deux mains et regardait intensément le liquide fumant dans son mug.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en s asseyant sur la chaise d'à coté. Apparemment pas assez...

-Tu sais quoi Bones ? J'ai l impression que chaque fois qu'on va boire un verre ensemble, je finis dans cet état... Toi ca va ?

-J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas dormi depuis 10jours...

-J'imagine...

-On est très en retard !

-Bof... Si ca tenait qu'a moi je passerai toute ma journée ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-je suis trop fatigué et j ai trop mal a la tête pour bouger d'1 cm

-Le pire, c'est qu'ils doivent nous attendre. Bon, tu peux te doucher ici si tu veux ?

-Non, on passera vite chez moi, je vais quand même pas aller au boulot avec ce costume.

-C'est vrai, bon alors fini ton café, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement de notre anthropologue. Ils passèrent en vitesse chez Booth et après quoi ils allèrent à l'institut. Sans même aller dans son bureau, ils allèrent sur la plateforme où toutes les fouines s'activaient.

-Eh ben ?! Quel Retard ! Bien dormi ma chérie ?

-On peut dire ca... Du nouveau Zack?

-Je continue d'examiner les ossements, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvant de probant.

-Et vous Booth, bien dormi ? Dit Angela d'une manière plus qu'éloquente.

-Très bien, merci, répondit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Angela, pourquoi est ce que tu veux qu'on ait bien dormi ? Demanda Bones incrédule.

-A toi de me le dire, Sweetie, répliqua-t-elle en descendant les quelques marches de la plateforme.

Tempérance resta perplexe quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande ce qu'Angela avait voulu dire a Booth.

-T'as compris quelque chose ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Pas vraiment...

-A mon avis, elle s'imagine qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble...

-Par ensemble, tu veux dire... ?

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère ?

-Bien sur que non ! J'avais bu, mais quand même! Je ne suis pas dingue !

-Qu'est que ca veut dire ca ?

-Mais rien, je...

-Tu veux dire que même en étant saoul tu ne voudrais pas de moi ???

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ca !

-Tu viens de le dire il y a à peine dix secondes !!!

-J'ai pas voulu dire ca dans ce sens la !

-Ah bon ?! Eh bah apprends à parler avant de dire n importe quoi !

Cam, Hodgins et Zack regardait la scène d'un œil amusé jusqu'à ce que le ton commence vraiment a monter. Tout a coups, il n'y eut plus un mot entre les deux partenaires, Bones fixant avec mépris Booth dans les yeux. Vexée, elle descendit de la plateforme et s'en alla dans son bureau en laissant les fouines et Booth quelques peu perplexes.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas été très fort sur ce coup la, Seeley.

-Cam, s'il te plait, épargne moi ton avis !

Brennan entra dans son bureau et chercha un dossier dans son meuble de rangement.

-Salut Tempérance.

Elle sursauta et se tourna en direction du canapé.

-Ryan ?!

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

-Tu sais pour ta sœur ?

-Oui, le FBI me l'a appris ce matin.

-Je suis désolée... Je ferais tout mon possible pour savoir qui a fait ca...  
-Je n'ai plus personne Tempe, maman est morte l'année dernière et Kristen... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

-Je suis là, Ryan. Je te promets que je vais trouer celui qui a fait ca et que je l enverrais a la chaise électrique.

-Merci...

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer, je tiendrais au courant. Ou bien tu peux aller chez moi, si tu n'as pas envie d'être seul.

-D'accord... Je t'attendrais.

Elle lui donna une clé de son appartement et elle s'assit a son bureau tandis qu'il partait et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle prit une photo qui était sur son meuble de rangement où ils étaient tout le quatre, Janice, Kristen, Ryan et elle, souriant a toute dents. Les années avaient passé depuis ce temps-là. Depuis elle s'était peu à peu éloignée d'eux jusqu'au décès de Janice, l'année d'avant et maintenant le meurtre de Kristen. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle essuya de son pouce celle qui venait de tomber sur la photo. Deux des seules personnes qui lui avaient sentir qu'elle appartenait a une « famille » étaient mortes. Sans compter que maintenant Ryan était seul et qu'elle devait l'aider.

Booth s'était depuis rapproché de son bureau, rejoint pas Angela. Ils observaient silencieusement la scène jusqu'à ce que l'artiste intervienne.

-Vous êtes un abruti, Booth.

-Quoi ? Mais je vous jure que j ai pas dit ca dans ce sens la

-D'après Hodgins, si.

- Vous ne savez pas comment je peux faire pour lui faire entendre raison ?

-Va falloir vous débrouillez tout seul. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ca aujourd'hui.

-Je sais.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez comme ca, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il la regarda partir avec des yeux dépité. Il ne lui semblait tout de même pas avoir été si méchant que ca. Bones avait vraiment tendance à être trop terre-à-terre. C'est vrai qu'il avait manqué de tact, mais en aucun cas il avait voulu dire ca dans le sens qu'elle l'avait pris. Qui plus est, Tempe a la fâcheuse tendance à comprendre tout de travers. Il s'apprêtait vraiment à passer une mauvaise journée.

**A SUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE  
**

**Pendant que j'écrivais la fin de ce chapitre, Roger Federer est devenu le plus grand joueur de tout les temps !!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**XD**

**Sorry, je suis en mode total délire depuis bientôt 30min. J'espère que la fin ne sans ressent pas trop !! Mdr**


End file.
